


hotshot

by jokheiz



Series: horny college boys club [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Gym Sex, M/M, Mild Nipple Play, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, also yuta: hey i know im fingering u right now but i just wanna say i like u a lot, yuta: fuck first feelings later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokheiz/pseuds/jokheiz
Summary: The point was - he wasn’t like Johnny or Taeyong. He totally did not have feelings for Nakamoto Yuta. He didn’t think about the time Yuta helped him with his stupid statistics class and stayed up through many late nights with Jaehyun in the library to help him study; he didn’t think about the time Yuta wasn’t able to go home for the Christmas holidays so Jaehyun invited him over to his parents’ place; he definitely didn’t think about the way Yuta’s laughter chimed in the air and he certainly never thought about that goddamn motherfucking beautiful smile.Nope, he only wanted Yuta to fuck him. That was all.





	hotshot

**Author's Note:**

> whenever i write a smut piece im just - where did this come from? i dont know but it manifested itself suddenly and here we are. the kinks in this are mild, and its technically pwp but i still manage to put a little bit of feelings into everything,, whats new

Jaehyun wouldn’t exactly call himself a gym rat. Sure, he went often, more than most, but he wasn’t like those meatheads he saw in the on-campus gym. It was a stress reliever, for when he was swamped with school work, exams, papers to write, the usual.

But more often he found himself wandering out of his dorm to head to the gym because if he had to watch his roommate Johnny cuddle his boyfriend Taeyong _one more time_ , he was going to have a goddamn fit.

Yeah sure, they were fucking cute or whatever, but what kind of fucking fantasy romance started by masturbating with your friend? That wasn’t fucking fair at all.

Not that Jaehyun wanted to masturbate with anyone.

Well, there was a certain someone he wanted to do certain things with.

He wasn’t going to let himself think about that though.

No, he’d much rather lift weights in front of the gym mirror and maybe use it to spy that certain someone a little further away, running on a treadmill.

Nakamoto Yuta had nice legs. He also had a nice lean chest and a slim waist. Jaehyun had checked him out more than once when at several different pool parties hosted by their friends.

Jaehyun often wondered what it would be like to have that chest pressed against his bare back, Yuta’s pretty hands traveling down Jaehyun’s own defined chest and stomach going lower, lower -

He coughed to distract himself. He wasn’t about to pop a boner in the middle of the gym. The last time (when Yuta had been there) was quite embarrassing enough.

The point was - he wasn’t like Johnny or Taeyong. He totally did not have feelings for Nakamoto Yuta. He didn’t think about the time Yuta helped him with his stupid statistics class and stayed up through many late nights with Jaehyun in the library to help him study; he didn’t think about the time Yuta wasn’t able to go home for the Christmas holidays so Jaehyun invited him over to his parents’ place; he definitely didn’t think about the way Yuta’s laughter chimed in the air and he certainly never thought about that goddamn motherfucking beautiful smile.

Nope, he only wanted Yuta to fuck him. That was all.

That was why his heart raced when he saw Yuta enter the gym and head to the treadmills, shooting a nod and a smirk Jaehyun’s way.

Nope. No feelings.  
  
  
  


“Are you gonna ask Yuta to fuck you or not?” Jaehyun wondered if he spent less time around the dorm with Johnny, the less stupid questions he’d get asked.

“Fuck off.” He grumbled, very clearly sticking his earbuds into his ears to end the conversation. He wasn’t even watching or listening to anything while lounging with his laptop on his bed.

“You keep moaning his name in your sleep.” Unfortunately, Johnny could still be heard. “It’s driving me fucking crazy.”

“Oh, I’m sorry I’m inconviniencing you when _I’m_ the one who has to deal with you and Taeyong fondling each other under the fucking sheets while I’m three fucking feet away.”

“If you asked him to fuck you then we both win.”

“I’m not asking him to fuck me.”

“So when are you going to tell him you like him?”

“I don’t like him!”

“So you hate him?”

Jaehyun yanked his earbuds out and packed up his books and laptop. “Taeyong has made you _insufferable_.”

He ignored Johnny’s cackle and his call of “Come back late tonight! Taeyong and I are - well, you know!”

Jaehyun stomped his way to the library, but not before buying enough food to last him until later that evening.

  
  
  


He spent a mix of his time trying to study or scrolling through Netflix while in the library. He was at his usual corner (yes, the one where he and Yuta had spent many nights going over the shit stain on Jaehyun’s academic career, stats) but it wasn’t long before his head found his way to the desk, arms covering his eyes as he fell asleep.

He didn’t know how long he’d been asleep for, only that when he woke up and drowsily raised his head he almost thought he was dreaming when he saw Yuta sitting beside him.

“‘Sup, sleepy.” Yuta nodded towards him, taking a sip from the coffee cup in his hands and motioning to the one on the table that was for Jaehyun. “You sexiled again?”

Jaehyun groaned, remembering why he was in the library in the first place. He reached for the coffee cup. “Yup. God I need to find something to do to keep me out of that dorm more often or they’ll start doing it while I’m there. They practically fucking do already.”

Yuta snorted at him. “Get a job.”

“Fuck you.” Jaehyun glared at him while raising the coffee cup to his lips. Of course Yuta got him his favourite kind of latte. Fuck.

“I’m serious hotshot,” Yuta never ran out of nicknames for Jaehyun, always calling him something or other. The most common one was hotshot though, Jaehyun would be lying if he said he didn’t like it. “Get a job, you get money and spend less time in the dorms.”

“Then you get a discount wherever I end up working because you know you can convince me to give it to you.”

Yuta beamed at him with that time-stopping smile of his. “Exactly!”

Jaehyun groaned for two reasons. “Why can’t they fuck in you and Taeyong’s room?”

Yuta shrugged, now seemingly more interested in picking at the plastic lid of his coffee cup. “They’re hoping I’ll bring someone over when they’re gone.”

“Oh,” Jaehyun ignored the way his heart sank double the amount because one, Yuta was probably fucking someone else and two, Yuta probably didn’t like him that way. “Those fuckers.”

Yuta snorted then picked his feet up and lounged them on Jaehyun’s lap. A little too close to a certain area for Jaehyun’s comfort. “They just added Baby Driver on Netflix and I know you haven’t seen it yet, you weirdo. We’re watching it.”

Jaehyun tried not to think too hard about how Yuta stayed with him into the wee hours of the night until it was deemed safe to go back to his dorm.  
  
  
  


As per Yuta’s advice, Jaehyun did end up getting a job, and not only was it at the perfect place (the gym - _the gym!_ ) but he mainly worked the evening shifts which gave Johnny and Taeyong free reign most nights when not in class to turn Johnny and Jaehyun’s dorm room into their sex dungeon.

That was a joke - Jaehyun really hoped that wasn’t what they were doing.

Being a receptionist was cool, all he had to do was open the door for the students who showed their ID cards and sign in the regular people that for some reason, wanted to use the University’s facilities. At night, he was the last employee to lock the gym doors, he didn’t even have to clean anything because whoever opened early in the morning was there to let the cleaners in.

He had it pretty good, he had no idea who trusted some student to lock up an entire facility, but the gym wasn’t very big anyway and what was he going to do - try and steal the dumbbells? He might be strong but he definitely was too lazy to steal used and sweaty gym equipment.

He couldn’t help but notice though, after several weeks of working, he was pretty sure Yuta was going to the gym more than usual. He already went to the gym several times a week, and it wasn’t just Jaehyun’s wishful thinking that Yuta was just going to say hi to him. Yuta was definitely going to the gym more often than he used to.

Not that Jaehyun was complaining.

“You know,” Yuta sighed one day, plopping an elbow down onto the reception counter and resting his head in the palm of his hand. “I get a little sad everytime I see you at the reception when I come here now. It means you won’t be in the gym to stare at me through the mirror.”

Jaehyun froze, the tips of his ears immediately setting on fire with a blush. Fuck. He noticed.

Yuta leaned closer (oh god he leaned closer) and his lips lifted into a smirk. “Say hotshot, you got access to the security cameras? You’re not watching me on those instead, huh?”

“The cameras don’t work.” Was all Jaehyun could squeak out, staring at the computer in front of him. Oh god. Yuta knew Jaehyun checked him out in the gym. _Oh god_.

“Hm,” Yuta tapped on the reception counter with his free hand and Jaehyun practically jumped just from the sound. “Interesting.”

Jaehyun only let a breath out when Yuta was past the gym doors. Luckily there wasn’t anyone else in the gym’s lobby to see him smack his head onto the desk and groan into his hands.

It wasn’t the first time Yuta had flirted with him, but _god_ did it ever feel real.

He pushed it to the back of his mind while he worked the rest of his shift (a lie, it was the only thing he could think about) and when it was time to close up, he was acutely aware of the fact that Yuta had not left the facility yet and was the last person in the gym.

Jaehyun opened the gym doors and entered, finding Yuta sitting on one of the bench press benches and scrolling through his phone.

“Are you deliberately trying to make my shift longer?” Jaehyun frowned and crossed his arms when he approached Yuta. “Trying to make me stay longer?”

Yuta smiled at his phone then up at Jaehyun, putting his device in the pocket of his sweatpants. It took every last fibre in Jaehyun’s entire being not to roam over the expanse of Yuta’s body in that goddamn tank top. “Is it closing time already?”

“Yeah, I’m legally obligated to kick you out.”

Somehow Yuta’s smile grew wider, more mischievous. “What if I don’t want to?”

Jaehyun wasn’t too sure what to say to that. He could feel his fucking ears start to heat up again.

Yuta stood up and even though Jaehyun was taller, bigger, he couldn’t help but feel like Yuta was staring him down, challenging him to _something_. He didn’t know what it was, but Yuta looked like a cat ready to pounce.

“I didn’t even get to finish my workout.” A semblance of a pout crossed Yuta’s face.

Jaehyun sighed, ultimately weak. “Listen, if you really need to, I can let you stay for a little bit longer-”

“Will you help me with my workout?”

“I - uh - what - what kind of workout?” God why had Jaehyun suddenly lost the ability to _speak_? And why was it so warm all of the sudden? Was it just him, or was Yuta suddenly really close? Like, Jaehyun’s lips could land on his in one motion kind of close. Oh god, Jaehyun’s entire ears were totally all fucking red now.

“Full body,” Yuta stepped even closer and Jaehyun was definitely starting to sweat because if Yuta said anything else with that tone, Jaehyun was going to pop a fucking boner. “And we only really need three things,”

Yuta pointed to the mirror. “One,” He then shoved his hands into his sweatpant pockets and to Jaehyun’s utter shock, pulled out a small bottle of lube “Two,” And a condom. “Three.”

Jaehyun blinked five times in succession because that was what usually got him out of a dream. When Yuta still stood there, lube and condom in hand ( _lube_ and a _condom_ in his hand, _oh my god_ ) Jaehyun could only make out one dumb noise that sounded like a perplexed, “Us!?”

“Remember that drunk party, where most of us told our kinks and shit? You like to watch yourself in the mirror, Sicheng likes being tied up... I didn’t get to say mine after we discovered Johnny and Taeyong’s kink. You want to know what mine is?”

Jaehyun nodded, maybe a little too frantically, breath stuck in his throat.

Yuta somehow found space to step closer. “I’m a public kind of guy, hotshot. I think we’ve found ourselves a perfect little place here.”

Now, instead of saying yes, instead of launching at Yuta like Jaehyun wanted to, instead he blurted out, “Did Johnny tell you?” Because of course that was the most pressing matter to attend to, and not the heat at his cock just from the anticipation. Fucking idiot.

Yuta chuckled. “He and Taeyong hinted at it enough. It wasn’t until I heard you moaning my name out in the library that I really knew.” He held the condom and the lube in one hand and reached over Jaehyun’s shoulder with the other to twirl his finger in the hair on Jaehyun’s nape. “I was glad to find you feel the same way. So what do you say, hotshot?”

As if Jaehyun would say no.

He quickly captured Yuta’s lips in his, hands going to his waist and Yuta let out a small yip of surprise before melting into it, wrapping his arm tighter around Jaehyun’s neck, pulling him close.

Jaehyun immediately parted his lips and Yuta licked into his mouth eagerly, tongue hot and slick. Jaehyun’s hands slowly travelled down, clutching at Yuta’s ass and reveling in the way it felt between his fingers, the way it brought Yuta impossibly close and the way it made Yuta moan into his mouth.

Yuta gently rolled his hips onto Jaehyun’s (who cursed himself for wearing fucking jeans today) and Jaehyun had to stop himself from actually whimpering. He was sure Yuta felt it in their kiss though, because he soon pulled away for a breather but not before playfully biting and pulling at Jaehyun’s bottom lip.

“Tell me how it goes in your dreams,” Yuta’s breath was heavy in Jaehyun’s already hot ear. “Do you take me whichever way you want or do you watch yourself get fucked by me?”

_Oh my god_. “Watch myself,” Jaehyun was almost hungry when he kissed Yuta again, biting, licking. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Hmm, your wish is my command, hotshot.” Another stomach twisting, heat rising kiss and Jaehyun’s shirt was off and he was being pulled by the belt loops closer to the mirror.

He got a kick out of the fact that Yuta’s hands wouldn’t stop roaming his body, feeling every inch, every curve but agonizingly just grazing over his nipples when they got close.

Jaehyun wrenched Yuta’s shirt off when they broke again to breathe, throwing it to the side. He noticed the condom and lube were back in Yuta’s sweatpant pockets for convienience, and he eyed the visible bulge from Yuta’s erection.

Without even fucking thinking about it, Jaehyun sank to his knees. Yuta, probably getting the hint, shuffled around so that Jaehyun was beside the large wall mirror and could look over to watch what he was about to do to Yuta.

Taking a deep breath because he actually really couldn’t fucking wait, Jaehyun pulled down Yuta’s sweatpants and underwear in one go. He probably could have let it go halfway, they were in public after all but Jaehyun wanted all of Yuta naked.

Yuta stepped out of his sweats with a chuckle, somehow removing his socks and shoes in one go too (Jaehyun would have to remember to ask him how to do that) but the more important matter at hand was Yuta’s half hard cock right in front of Jaehyun’s nose.

He wrapped his fingers along the base, feeling delighted at hearing Yuta’s breath hitch at the feeling. He looked up at Yuta as he stuck his tongue out, lazily coating the underside of his cock in saliva.

“Holy shit.” Yuta choked out.

Once lubricated with enough spit, Jaehyun turned his gaze to the mirror, and watched himself take Yuta into his mouth fully. He held onto Yuta’s thighs for balance as he worked on him, swirling his tongue around the head of Yuta’s cock and swallowing before beginning to rhythmically bob his head up and down.

His dimples appeared even when sucking cock, those dimples people would coo and fawn over. He kind of wanted to have Yuta cum on his face, see how he looked like that, with his _innocent_ dimples. Maybe another time.

Yuta moaned, a hand in Jaehyun’s hair, urging him to keep going. Jaehyun was already conflicted on if he should look at himself or admire Yuta’s pleasured face as he sucked on him. He settled on flicking his gaze up to Yuta’s whose breath stuttered at the sight.

“G-god I always knew you had a filthy mouth, hotshot.”

Jaehyun smirked, letting Yuta pull his hair so he’d slowly run over the length of his cock one last time before pulling away with a wet pop, saliva connected from the head of Yuta’s cock to Jaehyun’s lips, a sight that made them both groan.

Kneeling down in his jeans made Jaehyun’s erection painful, so he was delighted when Yuta pulled him up and began to unbuckle them. Yuta pressed their chests together suddenly, hands flat on Jaehyun’s lower back. Jaehyun wondered if Yuta could feel how fast his heart was beating.

Yuta’s hands moved slowly, trailing down and slipping past Jaehyun’s underwear, taking his jeans down with the movement. Yuta angled his chin up and licked into Jaehyun’s mouth once more, snickering when his hands grazed down Jaehyun’s ass, cupping it and Jaehyun let out the smallest of whines.

His jeans and underwear were halfway down his thighs when Yuta started to nibble at his jaw. “All the way off?” He asked between licks and bites.

Jaehyun wanted everything off. He’d really never thought twice about doing something in public - they were in the middle of the gym for fuck’s sake and nobody was there but Jaehyun hadn’t actually locked the door yet and someone could still walk in and -

“It’s thrilling right?” Yuta’s grin made Jaehyun flush. “Knowing anybody could walk in on both of us, completely naked,” He helped Jaehyun out of the rest of his clothes and tossed them to the side. Jaehyun noticed his eyes flick to the dark night of the windows, it would be super easy for anyone to see what they were doing from the outside, the gym’s lights were all completely on. Yuta reached for the bottle of lube in his sweatpant pockets on the floor and started to coat it on his fingers. “How anyone could just look through those windows and sees us,” Jaehyun was about to shake in anticipation when Yuta moved him to face the mirror, nudging his legs to spread them out, Jaehyun bracing his hand on the mirror to hold himself up.

“How they could just watch me do this to you,” Jaehyun tried not to make much noise as Yuta’s cold lubed finger traced his rim, agonizingly slow before finally pushing in.

Jaehyun leaned forward, head falling because Yuta was literally fingering him in the middle of the gym - his _workplace_ \- and he could look into the mirror and see the flush in his cheeks, the rise and fall of his chest and most importantly, Yuta’s gaze on him. Fuck, it was hot.

He let out a groan when Yuta pushed in the second finger, his hand on his lower back, steadying Jaehyun, locking eyes through the mirror, though Yuta’s gaze suddenly softened.

“Gotta be real with you hotshot,” Yuta continued pumping his fingers in and out of Jaehyun as he spoke and it was hard for Jaehyun to concentrate on anything else. “I don’t wanna pull a fucking Johnny and Taeyong and skirt over this later.”

Jaehyun let out a whimper when Yuta’s fingers grazed that bundle of nerves that felt so fucking good. “C-can you - not bring them up? When your f-fingers are in my ass? _Fuck_.”

Jaehyun was pushed closer to the mirror as Yuta slid in the third finger, forced to look at his own flushed face when he couldn’t see Yuta behind him but could definitely still feel him.

“I like you a lot Jaehyun,” Jaehyun almost missed it with how fucking good Yuta’s fingers felt. “We can fuck now, cover feelings later, but I just needed you to know.”

“Y-Yuta,” It was overwhelming, having Yuta confess while his fingers teased Jaehyun out of his mind, just barely hitting that good spot.”Yuta - _fuck_ \- I-I like you too but I just - I need your dick inside me right n-now - _hng_.”

Despite his insistence, Jaehyun whined when Yuta pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the back of Jaehyun’s thighs. Jaehyun’s back arched as Yuta kissed down it, his eyes watching Yuta’s hands roam around his body, teasing by avoiding his cock and sliding upwards, circling over the buds of his nipples and Jaehyun practically shook from the sensation.

“Sensitive are you, hotshot?” Yuta’s gaze was dark over his shoulder, slowly massaging. Jaehyun had to put two hands against the mirror to hold himself up, he just couldn’t believe Yuta was making him go crazy just by touching his fucking nipples.

“Oh, how I wish someone would just walk in and see this, perfect specimen Jung Jaehyun, reduced to shivers just from this.” Jaehyun moaned as Yuta pinched his nipple, rolling the bud between his fingers. He could feel Yuta’s cock pressed flat between his ass cheeks and just the thought of someone walking in to see that made Jaehyun practically cry out. Or maybe that was because one of Yuta’s hands had roamed back down and was using Jaehyun’s leaking precum to stroke him up and down.

“Y-Yuta, p-please,”

Yuta kissed him on the shoulder. “Better than your wet dreams, right hotshot?”

Jaehyun gulped and nodded. He hadn’t anticipated Yuta being enough to make him a mess, that was where the mirror came in usually, so Jaehyun could watch himself come undone and that in itself was… well it was fucking hot, that was why Jaehyun liked it. Yuta was so overwhelming Jaehyun spent most of his time watching Yuta in the mirror instead.

Ironically, he should have seen that parallel coming when he’d spent so much time looking at Yuta in the mirror while working out.

“When do we get to the part where you moan my name out loud?”

Jaehyun gritted his teeth. “When your fucking dick is inside me, assho- _hng_.” Yuta brushed the head of his cock at Jaehyun’s entrance before stepping away with a slap to his ass that had Jaehyun jump a little.

Jaehyun relaxed for a moment as Yuta bent down to get the condom out of his sweatpant pockets on the ground, observing the small drops on the ground where he’d leaked.

God he hoped the cleaners wouldn’t figure out what that was.

Yuta came back with the condom rolled onto his cock but instead of positioning Jaehyun against the mirror, he placed his hand on Jaehyun’s hip and guided him away from the mirror and towards the bench press Yuta had been sitting on earlier.

Jaehyun stared at him as Yuta sat down on the bench, straddling it so his back was towards the mirror. Yuta cocked his head to the side, a wicked grin spreading across his face and slapped his thigh, beckoning Jaehyun over. “What? You think I’m gonna do all the work here, hotshot?”

Jaehyun glared at him but complied, straddling himself over the bench facing Yuta and the mirror, slowly lowering himself as Yuta helped guide his cock into his ass.

He hissed at the slight stretch, digging his nails into Yuta’s shoulders, eyes wide while watching himself bring Yuta deeper inside him.

Yuta groaned when he bottomed out, gaze sharp but hands gentle on Jaehyun’s back, helping him keep his balance.

Jaehyun took a moment to breathe, one, because Yuta’s cock was actually inside him, it wasn’t just another one of his wet dreams (he’d had many) and two, because Yuta liked him too (yes, he had been paying attention to that part even when Yuta had been knuckle deep inside him, it was just that now he could sit and think on the implications. Pun intended.)

He took one of Yuta’s hands on his back and moved it to his chest where Jaehyun’s heart was pounding frantically against his skin, so Yuta could feel it.

Yuta chuckled. “Leave it to you to be romantic while fucking in a gym like this.” But he moved Jaehyun’s own hand that had been on his shoulder, down so it could rest on his chest too. It seemed impossible, but calm, collected Yuta also had a pounding heart.

Jaehyun smiled to himself, hands circling around Yuta’s neck and in his hair to kiss him, maybe a little bit softer than it had been before. What he hadn’t thought about though was that moving while Yuta was inside him would make them both feel _good_ , moans escaping them just as their lips touched.

“Put that romantic kiss on hold,” Jaehyun gasped, slowly starting to roll his hips. “L-let’s get back to that later, p-please.”

Yuta hummed, lips travelling down Jaehyun’s neck, kissing, licking. “As you wish, baby.”

Baby - _that_ was a new nickname and boy, did Jaehyun like it.

He rolled his hips with increased vigor, little moans and grunts escaping him. “Ah, _f-fuck_ , Yuta.”

“Mhm, yeah, that’s what I wanted to hear.” Yuta sucked on a spot at Jaehyun’s clavicle and rubbed his thumb over his nipple, making Jaehyun’s hips stutter.

“Y-Yuta,” Jaehyun used the remaining strength he had to lift himself up and start bouncing, fucking himself onto Yuta’s cock. “Fuck, fuck, _Yuta_ ,”

He wasn’t sure what to do, did he want to look at Yuta while riding him? Did he want to look at himself in the mirror and see the curve of his mouth when he gasped, the flush of his cheeks everytime he lowered himself?

Jaehyun slowed, kissing at Yuta’s ear. “I wanna see us both,” He whined, needy. “I wanna see us both.”

“Okay baby,” Yuta whispered, nosing at Jaehyun’s cheek. Somehow this had already gotten more intimate than what Jaehyun could really wrap his mind around. They were fucking in the University’s gym for fuck’s sake. “Get up, baby, let’s move.”

With shaky legs, Jaehyun whimpered when he got up, feeling empty without Yuta inside him. He let Yuta guide him down onto the mat, getting him to rest on his elbows and knees, ass in the air, eyes trained on the mirror so he could watch Yuta fuck him from behind.

Similar to some of his wet dreams, he noted.

“Good, baby?” Yuta trailed a hand down Jaehyun’s arch and Jaehyun nodded, shivering again in anticipation as Yuta pushed his cock into him once more. He moved slowly at first, making Jaehyun bite at his own finger because it was _good_ but it was almost torture. Good torture, but still, you know, torture.

Their gazes locked in the mirror, Yuta raising a brow and Jaehyun nodding in response, so Yuta’s pace quickened, thrusting harder, faster, the slap of skin echoing in the empty gym.

Noises began to tumble out of Jaehyun’s mouth, most of it gibberish because Yuta was hitting his prostate over and over and _over_ again. The most common phrase that came out was “Yuta, Yuta, _Yuta_ ,” with increased intensity with every thrust.

Yuta’s hand dug into Jaehyun’s hip, holding him steady while his other hand went to Jaehyun’s cock, hard and slick with precum and he began to stroke it slowly.

“Are you gonna come for me baby?” Yuta growled and Jaehyun gasped, overloaded, tears stinging at his eyes. “Are you gonna fucking come all over the gym floor for me?”

Usually Jaehyun would lock eyes with himself when he came, it was what he did when masturbating anyway but this time was a little different. The heat built up at his core and he could feel himself about to bubble over, so he made sure to look at Yuta through the mirror, whining loudly ( _loudly_ ) when Yuta pushed him into the mat and the force sent him overboard, cum spurting over himself, the mat and Yuta’s hand.

Yuta groaned when Jaehyun clenched around him, riding him through his orgasm then chasing his own soon after.

Watching Yuta fuck into his ass while Jaehyun lay there, blissed out wasn’t ever part of his dreams and he was glad it wasn’t, the real thing was much, much better.

Yuta came in Jaehyun’s ass with a loud moan and a nibble at Jaehyun’s shoulder. He collapsed on top of Jaehyun, cock still inside and Jaehyun couldn’t help but think it looked kind of - cute? He was bigger than Yuta which meant there was enough space for his body to lie on top without touching the ground.

Yuta kissed along Jaehyun’s shoulder before finally pulling out, rolling the condom off, tying a knot at the top and shuffling away to throw it in the nearby trash.

Jaehyun rolled over to look at him. “We should probably throw that out… somewhere else.”

Yuta responded by pulling tissues off the nearby counter and tossing a few of them on top of the garbage. “There. No one will know.”

Jaehyun groaned, trying not to look too hard at the mess he’d made on the gym mat. Yuta brought the tissues over, kneeled down and tossed a few of them over top, wiping them weakly.

“Oh god Yuta, this is my _workplace_.” Jaehyun covered his face and only jumped slightly when he felt Yuta pat a tissue onto his stomach, brushing against his still very senstitive cock.

“Which means I’m expecting this often.” Yuta snickered. “Think of it as my discount since you decided not to work at a boba place or somewhere relevant.”

Jaehyun sighed, dragging his hands down his face as he watched Yuta clean him up with a lot more care than he’d done with the floor. That was… probably going to stain.

Yuta caught him staring and smiled at him, leaning over and placing a chaste kiss on his lips. “My room is free tonight if you’re still looking to resume that romantic kiss.” Jaehyun couldn’t tell because he was pretty fucked out, but he was pretty sure there was a hint of certainty in Yuta’s voice. As if he’d say no.

“It’s a date.” Jaehyun grinned. “Hey, maybe if we end up doing round two, Taeyong will walk in and I’ll get at least one of them back for all the times they’ve done it to me.”

Yuta laughed loudly, a little too loudly. “Taeyong’s not the one to do that around, he’ll just want to watch. He’d probably call Johnny now too. Wonder how that would end.”

Jaehyun’s ears turned red and he tried not to think about it. He could barely wrap his mind around the fact that he and Yuta had just fucked in the gym, he would have to push the thought of he, Yuta, Johnny and Taeyong just - far away, for now.

“So wait,” Jaehyun sat up and caught the clothes Yuta tossed to him. “Are we like, a thing now?”

“If you want to, hotshot.” There was that uncertainty again in Yuta’s voice.

Jaehyun pouted. “I liked it when you called me baby.”

Yuta grinned. “Sure thing, baby.”

The real thing was way better in real life than in his wet dreams, that was for sure.

Jaehyun shoved his clothes back on and Yuta did the same. When neither made a move to leave, Jaehyun approached him, licking Yuta’s ear and making the other shiver from the sudden wetness. “C’mon _hotshot_ ,” Jaehyun used his old nickname on Yuta, and he swore it made the other redden. “I still gotta lock up.”

“Careful, or you’ll make me want you to press _me_ against the windows over there.” Yuta mumbled.

“Another time,” Jaehyun took him by the wrist and lead him out of the gym. “I’d like it if you came on my face too some time.”

Yuta choked and almost tripped over his own feet. “ _Baby_.”

Jaehyun considered themselves lucky they managed to leave the gym without ripping each other’s clothes off again. He could wait until they got to Yuta’s dorm.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/jokheiz)
> 
> [ Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/jokheiz)


End file.
